Before The Falling
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Breana Davenport, along with Adam, Bree, Chase and Danny Davenport, is one of five bionics. They have been living like normal people, hiding their bionic abilities. Once Davenport remarries, and new kid Marcus arrives at their high school, things start complicating themselves, as Marcus is hiding a few things of his own and secrets are close to being unintentionally revealed.
1. Full Summary and Author's Note

**Full Summary:**

Breana Davenport, along with Adam, Bree, Chase and Danny Davenport, is one of five genetically engineered bionic super humans. They have been living like normal people, hiding their bionic abilities. Once Davenport remarries, and new kid Marcus arrives at their high school, things start complicating themselves, as Marcus is hiding a few things of his own and secrets are close to being unintentionally revealed.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Y'all. This piece of fanfiction takes place before Fallen hence the title. The title also fits because it explains the plot holes of Fallen. Marcus' past, Danny's death, Amy and Davenport's divorce etc. Anyways, this will dramay and a little angsty with a side of romancey-ness which I like to write and is good for the plot. So anyways, I hope everyone of you like this. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Anyways this is a Lab Rats fanfic and will briefly mention Big Time Rush, Seether and some of the other music I listen to. A lot of chapters will have songs mentioned in the Author's notes. If you listen to them, what you're reading might make more sense because of how I write sometimes and how what I write is sometimes connected to music. Anyways hope all of you enjoy reading this.**

**If you read this, feel free to read Fallen as well. Fallen is a Big Time Rush/Lab Rats crossover fanfiction, while this is just a Lab Rats fanfiction. In the story, Breana is 13, almost 14, and in Fallen, she is 15, almost 16. Her twin brother Danny is the same age as her. This will contain some child abuse in later chapters. Why and with who? You will find that out. The secrets being revealed? You'll find that out too. Now if you really want to read this, read on.**

**Broken hearts, secrets and death. It doesn't get any better than this.**

**Read on if you dare.**


	2. Chapter 1: Impending Doom

I am Breana Davenport. Some of you may know me as daughter of famous scientist/inventor Donald Davenport, some of you may know me as a brother or a sister and some of may know me as just Breana. And this is my story. Before everything fell apart. I was laying on my bed, I could hear my parents fighting again downstairs. I could hear them even though I was two floors away because of my powers. I put on headphones and started playing Saving Abel, the song Beautiful Day to be exact. I walked out of my bedroom and to my brother Chase's bedroom. I have three brothers. Adam, Chase and Danny. I also have one sister, Bree. Adam is the oldest, then Bree, then Chase and then me and Danny. We all have one thing in common: Our bionics.

Being bionic is something that my dad came up with 20 years ago. He did research and then he created Adam. Adam is the oldest and he has super strength and heat vision. Bree was created soon after and she has super speed. Chase was created last and he has super smarts and super senses, which round out to intelligence. By created, I mean they were created created and developed in tubes. While me and Danny were created the old fashioned way by our mother and father. We got our powers because when she was in the begging of her pregnancy, he asked her if it as ok for us to have powers and she said yes, since she knew about Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics. My powers are intelligence and heat vision. Danny has teleportation and speed. We have to train to control our bionics so we don't glitch out because of our emotions. We're still human, but we have special powers.

I knocked on the door frame to Chase's door. "Come in." he said, not really knowing who was at the door, as he was lying on his bed. "Breana, what's wrong?" He asked when he saw it was me. "Mom and dad are fighting again." "Come here." he said, patting the space beside him on the bed. I sat down next to him and he put his arms around me. "I just wish they would stop fighting. It's not good for our bionic hearing and all it's doing is tearing this family apart." "I know Bre, let's just lay down for a while. It might stop soon." I laid down on the bed with him. The sound of music from my ipod still ran though my left ear, since I only had one headphone in. "Chase, do you think they're getting a divorce?" "I don't know. I hope not, since this is the only family I've ever know. I don't even know who my biological parents are like you and Danny do." "I know Chase and I'm sorry. If I could help you, I would. I couldn't imagine not knowing who my real parents are. That must suck a lot. More than having your parents fighting." "It does suck, but I live with it. Maybe someday Adam, Bree and I could find our biological parents."

"If you ever needed any help with that, one of my aunts used to be in the F.B.I." "How come we didn't know that before?" "It's kinda top secret. But we're supposed to be secret anyways and we're not, plus finding yours, Bree's and Adam's biological parents is something really important." "You really think so and you'd help us?" "Yes and of course. All of you have been like actual older brothers and an actual older sister to me and Danny when we're not even related. That would be the least I could do for you guys. Family is family, weather you're blood or not." He smiled. "You know, sometimes I forget that you're younger than me." I laughed. "Well, that's what you get when you're genetically engineered to be one of the smartest people on the planet. I love you brother." "I love you too, sis." I hugged him and laid closer to him. After a while, we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up still laying next to him. At first I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep in Chase's room the night before, but then I fully woke up. A few minutes later, Chase had woken up. "Good Morning Chase." I told him, getting up from the bed. he yawned. "Good Morning Bre." "I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed ok?" "Ok. I'll see you downstairs at breakfast." "Ok Chase." I said, leaving his bedroom and going back to my own, taking my ipod with me. Before I went into my bedroom, I walked to Danny's room to wake him up. After I was in his bedroom, which was messy as hell, I walked over to his bed and began shaking him to wake him up.

"Huh, what?" He mumbled, still half asleep. "Danny, it's time to wake up." "Oh, Breana, it's just you." he said. He got up from his bed and stretched. He wasn't wearing a shirt. "Danny, put a shirt on. It's time to get up for school so we can have breakfast. I'll be in my room taking a shower." I started walking away and he grabbed my waist. "Danny!" I screamed. He was taller than me by at least five inches and he was very fit and muscular so it was easy for him to grab me. He looked a lot like our dad, except he was tan since the summer and he inherited the height on our mother's side of the family. He was almost taller than dad was. "Can you please put me down?" I asked him. He put me down and ran from the room. I began chasing him down the hallway. "You are so gonna get it!" I yelled.

I chased him some more and then he disappeared. Dam teleportation. He could anywhere in the house or even anywhere in the world by now. I huffed and stomped my foot and decided to just give up and take a shower. I went into my bedroom and put my ipod down and then I went into my bathroom and started my shower. When I was done I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked back out into my bedroom to get dressed. After I walked in I noticed something moving and I let out a loud shriek in fright. After I recovered from my panic attack, I saw it was Danny that had scared me. "Danny, you scared the hell out of me!" "Well you chased me down the hallway." "I chased you because you picked me up first." "Well I'm older than you." "Only by five minutes. Just get out and let me get dressed." "Ok." He said as he held his hands up in surrender. Brothers. They're always pulling something. The twin ones anyways. I love him though.

I began searching through my closest for what to wear and I decided on wearing a Guns N' Roses t shirt I have that used to be Chase's until he outgrew it. I also decided on my blue skinny jeans and my worn out black converse, which I've had for a while. I got dressed and hung my towel up and I begun walking downstairs. Dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and mom was sitting doing something at her computer. "Morning mom, dad." "Morning honey." my mom said as I went over and hugged her. "Good morning Bre." dad said as I hugged him as well. Sometimes, even though I was biologically his daughter, sometimes he still slipped up and called me Project E, as he was a scientist/inventor and spent most of his time down in the lab while we were at school and when he wasn't spending time with us of my mom, Amy. "I'm going to go to school early today if that's ok." I told them. I was going to meet up with my four best friends, Kasie, Jesse, Alison and Claire. "That's fine sweetie." My mother said. I grabbed an apple and I was out the door.

I finished the apple during the walk over to the middle school with Danny. We're in 8th grade and we'll be freshman next year. Kasie, Alison, Jesse and Claire were waiting for me outside the school and Cody and Brent were waiting for Danny. I walked over to the girls and he walked over to his friends. "Hey guys." "Hey girly. Aren't you excited it's Friday?" Alison asked. "Very. I've had a crap load of homework lately and I'll get the weekend to myself." "I feel yah. Sleepover at my place this weekend?" Kasie asked. "Sure. I just got to ask my dad." "Or maybe we could stay at your place?" Jesse asked. "Yeah. That would be fun. Except for Eddie." Eddie was the creepy, annoying, snarky and vaguely disturbing computer in the wall that ran the house. "Yeah, I agree but staying at your place is always fun." Claire said. "Yeah, let's stay at my place. Bree will be home too, so maybe she could do our nails." "Oh will Danny and Chase be home?" Claire and Kasie asked together. Kasie thought Danny was hot and Claire thought Chase was cute. "Yes." I said, annoyed at how they had crushes on two of my brothers. I understood why Claire would like Chase, but I didn't understand what Kasie saw in Danny.

The bell rang and we went to our first class, which was Language Arts. Danny, Cody and Brent were in our class too. I sat between Danny and Brent. Brent was really nice and he was kind of cute too. He was always defending me when Danny teased me. The class dragged on, as it was 90 minutes long, since it took up both first and second period. Our next class was science, which was one of my favorite classes. I sat next to Claire at one of the lab tables. Science was fun, since we were learning a little bit about genetics, which I think is cool because I want to have kids someday when I'm older and I'm interested in genetics because of how Adam, Bree, and Chase were created and how Danny and I got our powers. Of course, Kasie, Claire, Jesse, Alison, Cody and Brent don't know about our bionics. We wouldn't know how to tell them, and plus our powers are supposed to be kept secret. After science, we went to lunch. At lunch we always sit at one table together. Me, Danny, Kasie, Claire, Alison, Jesse, Cody and Brent. The food in the cafeteria is kinda gross so I brought my own lunch which consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, water and a fruit cup. I saw Marietta, one of the other kids in some of our classes, being bullied by David, Trent's little brother. Trent is in High School with Adam, Bree and Chase. I wanted to do something, but if I did, Trent would get wind of it and who knows what would happen then.

After lunch we went to Study Hall, Social Studies, Math, and Gym/Health and it was time for us to go back home. My mom picked us up along with Adam, Bree and Chase. The seats in the back of the van had been put down in order for us to sit on the floor, as there were only five seats otherwise. Once we got home, almost the minute we stepped in the door, we put our backpacks down and ran upstairs. "Hi dad!" I yelled over to him. We crowded in Danny's room and went on a mission to find all fourteen Nerf guns. We have fourteen so that Danny, Cody, Brent, Kasie, Alison, Claire, Jesse, Chase, Adam, Bree and I could all have a Nerf gun war together if we wanted too. Also so my dad could join us when he wasn't busy.

After we found the 11 Nerf guns we needed for us, we found one more and went back into the living room. "Dad, do you want to have a Nerf gun war with us?" "Not right now, sorry I'm busy." "It's ok dad." "I'll play." My mom spoke up. I was a little surprised, as she really hadn't had a Nerf gun war with us before. "Awesome mom. Here," Danny said, handing her the extra Nerf gun and beginning to show her how to work it. After she got the hang of it, she shot a test dart at dad. "Hey!" He said, running to get one of the other Nerf guns we have. All of us kids cracked up as he chased her outside. We followed behind. One outside, we split into teams of seven. Me, Chase, Bree, Claire, my mom, Jesse, and Alison on one team and Danny, Adam, my dad, Cody, Brent, and Kasie on the other team. There were only six people on the boy's team, so Bree agreed to keep score. After everyone else was eliminated me and Danny remained. He had a sly smile on his face as he was about to get me with a dart. I dodged his shot and shot a dart at him. He got hit and the girl's team won.

Chase, Bree, Claire, Jesse, Alison, my mom and I bust into a chorus of whoops and cheers as Danny stood back up, as he fell on his but trying to dodge the dart I shot at him. He failed and the girl's won. "Aw man. Can we get a rematch?" Danny asked, being a sore loser after loosing to his older sister, one of his older brothers, his mother, his twin sister and her best friends. "Nope, sorry we won fair and square." I told him. "Fine." He said. "Let's go inside because it's cold out here." I said, as it's the middle of October. We went back inside and our mom started making hot chocolate. After we finished our hot chocolate, we all went downstairs into the den and agreed on watching a movie. We all started bickering because the all the boys except Adam, Chase and Danny wanted to watch Start Wars and all the girls and Adam, Chase and Danny wanted to watch the Harry Potter movies. As Chase and I covered our ears because of our super hearing, I yelled that we should put it to a vote. That quieted everyone down and we voted. Of course, Harry Potter won. I popped in Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone and Chase went upstairs to make popcorn. After Chase got downstairs, Danny, Kasie, Chase and I sat on the couch, Alison and Claire sat on the love seat and the rest of us sat on the floor, being civilized.


End file.
